I'm more of a cat person
by A1eXtheWr1Ter
Summary: <html><head></head>The 4th story in my series. This one is about a boy and his pokemon, a liepard named Abby, that he has raised for a while. Abby is having problems finding someone who loves her when the one who does is right in front of her. (Also contains lemon) Copyright I don't own nintendo or pokemon.</html>
1. Chapter 1

Im more of a cat person.

"Your pokemon is fine, she'll just need to stay overnight. If you like, you can go see her" the nurse said to me as we stood outside my pokemon's room.

My liepard, Abby, got hurt when she fought off a lucario from hurting me. It's my fault she's all banged up and I'd had to bring her to the hospital. Luckily she knew rock smash and was able to knock out the lucario.

"Thank you so much, I appreciate it. I'm going to go see her" I told the nurse as I opened the door and walked inside.

Abby was sleeping in the bed covered in bandages. She stirred when she heard me enter the room.

"I'm glad you're okay Austin" she said to me in telepathy.

Normally any person would be freaked out by a pokemon speaking like a human but it was pretty common for me. My dad's Floatzel, Marin, spoke English from him teaching her. Abby was able to because she had telepathy. My dad gave her to me two years ago when she was just a purrloin, now I'm 15 and she's a liepard.

"You shouldn't worry about me so much, its my fault you got hurt" I said sadly.

"I would of done it wether you told me to or not, you can't stop me" she said with a mischievous grin.

She was usually very mischievous but she means well, she'd usually sneak out late and go see her supposed "friend" who lived next door. My neighbor's Persian was her supposed "friend", I liked to call him her boyfriend to tease her.

"Your boyfriend will be pissed at me for letting you get hurt" I told her to lighten the mood.

Her face turned to grief and I immediately took notice.

"He's with someone else" she said, making me feel bad for bringing him up.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm sure you will find someone" I told her reassuringly.

"It's fine, I kind of suspected it" she said as I walked over to her and petted her head.

"I'm sure you'll find somebody, I pretty feline like you would draw in all the males if they knew where you were" I told her as I tried to cheer her up.

A sudden vibration In my pocket caught my attention.

"That must be dad, let me get this." I told her as I pulled my phone from my pocket and pressed "Answer call"

"Where are you and Abby? I told you that you could only venture into the nearby towns" my dad said into the phone.

"At a hospital. I did but we had some difficulties" I told him, preparing to get scolded.

"Why are you at a hospital?" he asked in a nervous tone.

"Abby got hurt, we have to stay overnight. It's nothing life threatening" I told him.

"Ok, but what have i told you about your pokemon? Never let them get harmed, they are like family. I'll get you in the morning, bye" he said to me before he ended the call.

My dad was very strict when it came to Abby, he told me to treat her as if she was my sister. I treated her very well but if she got hurt even a little, he'd get on me for it.

I sighed as I put the phone back in my pocket.

"We'll sleep here for tonight okay?" I asked her.

"Okay, but where will you sleep?" she asked me.

"The recliner" I told her as I sat in said chair.

"You sure? There's room up here" she told me, inquiring that I sleep with her.

"You want me to sleep with you?" I asked her.

"Yes" she said as as averted my eyes, I swore I could of seen the slightest blush.

"Fine" I said as I got up on the large hospital bed and laid down.

"Goodnight, tell me if I accidentally touch your wounds" I told her.

"Goodnight, I will" she said as she laid her head on my chest.

She usually slept with me but she never laid on me, she usually laid up against my legs or across my torso. I let the thought fade away as I slowly closed my eyes and fell asleep.

(Abby)

I just couldn't find the will to sleep, my brain was too active to let me fall asleep. I thought I was gonna die earlier today when I fought that lucario. Austin had accidentally walked into territory for lucarios, making it even worse being that their mating season Is now.

I let out a sigh as I looked out the window into the cold night. It had started to snow yesterday being that it was mid December and only 2 days from christmas. The snow fell silently outside and the silence made me feel alone. My mind wandered to when I'd ever find someone to be with me, more than just a simple friend.

"That asshole" I thought to myself as I remember the Persian next door who I had fallen in love with.

He was so sweet and charming at first until I found him flirting with a luxio when I went to see him. I didn't want to believe it, I was just a pawn in his scheme, I was just another girl on his to-do-list. I ran back home and cried but I made sure Austin didn't see, I didn't want to trouble him with my emotional problems. Even so, he found me in my hiding place and comforted me the entire night, i didn't tell him why I was sad but he still comforted me.

"Are you okay Abby?" Austin asked me as I noticed he was awake.

"I'm fine, just thinking" I told him.

"Okay, if you aren't feeling good then wake me" he told me as he rolled on his side and went back to sleep.

All he does is worry about me rather than himself, which he needs to do more often.

"You god damn fool" I said to myself as I watched him sleep.

He always cared about me and occasionally would jump in front of an attack to make sure it didn't hurt me. He was soft hearted but was kind of a weakling at times but he'd do just about anything for me if I asked. He always spent his time with me and when I was feeling sad or lonely, he'd spend his time with me.

"No...not..." Austin mumbled in his sleep.

"I wonder what he's dreaming? I'm gonna take a peek, hope it's nothing too vulgar" I said quietly with a weak laugh.

I used mind reader to see into his dream. It was him running down a hallway and screaming like he was being chased. He reached out his hand and yelled my name, surprising me. I saw from his point of view and I was at the end of hallway and no matter how much he ran, he couldn't reach me. He was having a nightmare that was me in trouble, poor thing.

"I never expected you to dream about me, let alone have nightmares of losing me" I said to myself as I looked down at his sleeping form.

He's such a sweetheart, i wondered if I should wake him up or not. I laid down across his torso, hoping it would comfort him a bit. I took another peer into his dream to see that he had finally reached me, he was clutching me and crying into my chest as I comforted him.

"Don't worry, I'll always be here for you, it's my turn to comfort you" I told him as I slowly fell asleep, feeling a lot happier.

(The next morning)

The nurse walked to the room and quietly looked inside. She smiled when saw the liepard draping herself over her owner, as if to protect him even though she already sustained damage. He seemed so carefree about it, as if he liked it.

(Austin)

"Austin, Abby, it's morning time" the nurse said as she slowly woke us.

"Okay, thank you miss" I said to her as she left our room.

"Wake up Abby" I said as I shook the sleeping liepard awake.

"Hey, why can't I sleep longer?" she asked groggily.

"Dad will be here soon and if he mistakes that your unconscious or in a coma, he would kill me" I said to her as I got up and stretched.

"Don't worry, ill make sure he leaves you conscious or in one piece, for me to cuddle at night" she said as she rubbed my arm.

"That's unusual for you to want to cuddle, you haven't wanted to since you were a purrloin" I said with a laugh.

"Whatever" she said as she blushed lightly.

"Are you feeling okay?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I feel like normal but just a little sore" she told me as she jumped off the bed.

"Good, then Marin and dad won't kill me" I said as I sighed and looked out the window.

The small snowflakes fell to the ground and ice had gathered at the edges of the window. I saw my dad's car pull into the parking lot and he got out.

"He's here, let's go" I told her.

We walked to the door and walked outside the room for me to accidentally bump into a boy.

"Sorry, my mistake" he said clumsily.

"It's okay, I should of paid attention" I told him as I shook hands with him.

He looked no older than me and he had a small Eevee perched on his shoulder, he was also wearing the hospital uniform.

"You work here?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I know it's kind of weird" he said as he rubbed his head shyly.

"How come?" I asked him.

"Apparently I'm really good with pokemon, so I was recruited" he said to me with a smile.

"My names isaac, it's nice to have met you" he told me.

"You too" I said as I walked away from him and down the hallway.

"Better brace myself" I said to Abby.

"Yep" she said with a giggle.

My dad was in the lobby waiting for us as he tapped his foot impatiently.

"There you are, it's good to see you're okay Abby" my dad said as he walked over to me.

"Now you" he said as his attention shifted to me.

My dad was probably gonna chew me out, I braced myself for what he was gonna say but he stopped.

"Don't get mad at him, he accidentally walked into a lucario den. It's my fault for not warning him and getting us both hurt, so I'm the one who should be punished" abby intervened.

"Abby, you've always been protecting him since day one. Just try to be careful next time, I'll let you off this time" he said with a sigh.

"Now come on, Marin is waiting in the car" he said to us as we started to walk out the door.

We walked outside and a cold blast of freezing air hit us. I hugged my arms against my chest to keep warm as we walked to the car. I opened the door for Abby so she could jump in and then I sat down once she was inside.

"Got yourself into another mess again?" Marin asked us.

"Sorta" I said to her.

"Just like your father" she mumbled.

She was kind of the mother figure being that I never really knew my mother. My dad told me she left me with him and took off after I was born. So being that Marin had a natural motherly instinct, she took the role. Being she was a floatzel, cleaning was something that she was an expert at. Abby had already laid her head on my lap and rested as we drove home.

"So what happened" Marin asked.

"Well it was getting late and we tried to hurry and get to the pokemon center before it got too late. When I rounded a corner and headed into a clearing, I walked into two lucarios in the... You know. So the male came to hit me and Abby jumped in the way and took the blow but was able to hit it with rock smash and knock it out. I then brought her to the hospital" I told her.

"You should be careful in breeding season, a female might mistake you" she said jokingly with a wink and my dad shot her a glare.

She laughed and looked out the window as we drove out the town and down a long stretch of road. I petted Abby as she slept quietly on my lap. I thought about what she had said, stuff like that has happened before. I learned in school that pokemon sometimes breed with humans and that there are possibilities of reproduction, depending on the pokemon. Most pokemon were capable except the pokemon who have no gender or their bodies are either too big, too small or too dangerous like magcargo. Abby was capable but I doubt she'd ever like me that way, she's a feline and Im a human. I thought that kind of stuff was weird, I didn't mind people who did it but it was just kind of confusing. Was it just purely for the sex or was it love?

About an hour later we were back at home in our little seaport town. We all went inside and the first thing I did was go to my bedroom, Abby right behind me. She laid down on my bed beside me as I sighed and curled up.

"Hey Abby I'm gonna go shower" I said as I got up and headed to my bathroom.

"Okay, I'll probably be in here or downstairs" she told me.

"Don't go off where you shouldn't" I warned her, knowing her mischievous nature.

(Abby)

"I'm gonna go talk to Marin, hopefully she can help somehow" I thought to myself.

I jumped off the bed and headed down the stairs to the living room. Marin was sitting on the couch and Austin's dad was in another room.

"Hey sweetie, off to see your friend?" she asked me.

"No, he's with someone else" I told her sadly.

"Oh, you'll find someone eventually" she told me.

"What about you? Do you have anyone special" I asked her.

"Yes I do" she told me proudly.

"Who?" I asked her curiously.

I had never seen her more than 50 feet away from Austin's dad so I had no clue how she found someone.

"Adam" she said.

"You and Austin's dad?" I asked her in an astonished manner.

"Yep" she said with a smile.

"But how? Who gave birth to Austin?" I asked her.

"Me" she told me.

"But when pokemon and humans have children, the child is the pokemon's species" I told her.

"Pokemon like me with more human-like bodies are able to have human kids because our bodies are compatible on the human level" she exaplained.

"I can still have a kid of my species with him too, not just a normal kid" she added.

"What made you want to be with him?" I asked her curiously.

"Well mostly because we had grown up together and I had always taken care of him so we were just really close, after a while I finally made a move on him and we became a couple" she said.

"And thats also when we got to making Austin" she whispered as she made a hand gesture.

"So what was it you needed dear?" she asked me.

"Advice" I told her.

"What kind? On what exactly?" she asked me.

"Love" I told her.

I explained to her the story about how I walked in on the persian.

"Hmm, that's sad sweetie but you don't want to ever go back to him. He's most likely going to use you as an object rather than treat you right, It's best to find someone else" she told me.

"But who?" I asked her, feeling teary eyed.

"I can't pick who you love, look around and look for whoever cares for you the most. Then you'll find who you're looking for" she told me.

"Thanks" I told her.

"You're welcome, now I've got to go, Adam is starting up the shower" she said with a smirk as she walked out the room.

"I wonder if Austin knows about that?" I thought to myself.

I walked back upstairs and Austin was just getting out the shower and drying himself off, of course I didn't see him completely naked but I blushed anyway.

"I'm a cat so I don't take baths" I implied, for some reason he always tried to bathe me.

"Fine" he said as he dried off.

I laid down on the bed and watched him as he dried off his dark brown hair. He was a tall kid with brown hair and green eyes, he wasn't that athletic but he wasn't out of shape, he was quite lanky. He walked into his closet and put on some clothes, he walked back in and laid down beside me.

"Are you still sad Abby?" he asked me.

"Not that much, I'm feeling a little better. I'm just lonely" I said sadly.

"It will get better I promise" he said as he embraced me.

He was so sweet to me and he treated me like his child almost, making sure I'm always alright. Something switched on in my brain and I had finally realized. I looked up at him into his dark green eyes and he smiled. Maybe _he_ was the one for me...

Marin said look for someone who cares about you a lot and he was that someone. I had never thought about it until now, thoughts of him were all that filled my mind now.

"You alright Abby?" he asked me, waking me from my love filled fixation.

"I'm fine, just thinking" I told him as I blushed and looked away.

"Ok" he told me as he patted my head.

He turned off the lights and turned on the tv as I sat on the bed. He laid down on the bed and covered himself in blankets. I laid next to him and watched him as he looked at the tv, never had I ever been so fixated by someone before.

I crawled closer to him to lay beside him, he looked at me and I averted his eyes. He laughed and patted me lightly on the head and went back to watching the tv.

"Hey Austin, can I sleep next to you?" I asked him nervously.

"Sure" he said as he pulled up the blankets, I crawled under and laid up against him.

It was kind of hot and stuffy but I didn't mind it that much. I laid my head on his chest and he lightly petted my head and rubbed my ears, that was my favorite place to be petted. I purred as he caressed my head and made my loneliness fade away completely. I had finally found who i loved and who loved me, I wasn't sure if he felt the same way I did, I hoped that he did. Being that christmas day was only 2 hours away, I decided to give him a special gift.

"Hey Austin" I said to catch his attention.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"What do you think about pokemon and humans being together, like in a relationship" I told him.

"Umm, I'm not sure, like love or just intercourse" he asked me shyly.

"Both" I told him.

"Well i guess if it's love then it's fine, why did you ask" he asked curiously.

I scrambled nervously on an excuse to say, an excuse generator machine forming in my mind.

"Because I heard a neighbor does that stuff" I lied.

"Oh you mean James? He's a high school friend of my dad's, yeah him and his Luxray. He's nice, I like him and the Luxray. Her name's Corona, they have had a child" he told me.

I never even knew those people existed, let alone they lived in our neighborhood. I wondered if the Luxray that guy was with had something to do with that luxio, it could of possibly been her child. I've always wanted to have a child but as you could probably tell, I wasn't lucky at finding a mate. I knew humans and some pokemon were reproductively compatible with humans but I doubt Austin would want to mate with me.

"Hey Austin, how do you feel about me" I asked him nervously, ready to express my feelings for him.

"Well I love you, you're there when I'm feeling bad and you've always looked out for me" he told me.

"Austin..." I said as my voice started to quiver.

"I... I... I love you!" I blurted out.

He looked at me and laughed as he patted my head, he probably meant I loved him as any normal pokemon would for their trainer.

"I love you too Abby" he told me.

"I don't think you understand, I mean that I'm in love with you. I love you so much that it's starting to make my heart hurt!" I said as I desperately clinger to him in an attempt to make him love me.

"Abby" he said before I cut him off.

"You can't possibly think it's wrong! I love you, my feelings are real! I don't care If we are different, just please, love me..." I begged as I cried into his shirt.

I expected him to pull me off of him and scold me harshly but all I felt was his hand holding me into his chest and his other hand rubbing my back.

"Abby, I do love you. Don't ever forget that, I'm not sure how my dad would feel about this but Im willing to give it a try" he told me.

"Really?" I asked him.

"Yes, I'll treat you right, I promise" he told me.

He kissed me on the head and held me for what seemed like an eternity.

"Austin, I'm not sure if you know this or not but... Your dad and Marin are in a relationship, you're their child" I told him.

"Really?" he asked me with an astonished look.

"Yeah, Marin told me" I told him.

"No wonder I've always had an obsession with swimming" he mumbled as he laughed.

"I'll talk to them about that later." He told me.

"Are you mad?" I asked him nervously.

"Sorta, they have been lying to me for a while, I had kinda treated Marin like mother anyway." He told me.

He let go of me and i laid on top of him and he held me. I looked at the clock and noticed that in 15 minutes it would be Christmas day.

"Austin, I've got an early christmas present for you" I told him.

"What is it?" he asked me curiously.

"Well you see you've got to promise it stays just between us" I told him.

"I promise" He said anxiously.

"Good. Now what I wanted us to do was have a little _mature_ fun, if you know what I mean" I told him.

He had a confused look so I had to be more straightforward.

"I want you to mate with me doofus, that's your present" I explained.

"Oh, are you sure you're okay with that?" he asked me.

"Yes, I'm only ever going to do this with you" I told him as I licked his face.

(Austin)

Was I really going to fuck the pokemon I've been raising? I loved her more than anything and I hated to see her cry, I'd willing do this for her but i knew the first time was painful.

"You know the first time it hurts for a while when you start" I informed her.

(Lemon warning)

"I'm sure I've gone through worse pains, I don't mind" she told me as she got up and licked my face.

I pushed the covers off me and took of my pants, luckily I wasn't wearing boxers underneath. I wondered if this was the first time Abby had seen my dick because she looked at it curiously.

"It's not like a Pokemon's, it has skin on it" she said as she gave it a curious lick, making me moan.

Her super rough cat tongue made it feel even better than it should have. Before long I was fully erect from all the licking, it now standing at 7 inches.

"Wow, I'm impressed" she said as she looked it over, she slowly took the entirety into her maw while being weary of her teeth.

She suckled on it lightly as she slowly bobbed her head up and down. I caressed her head and rubbed her ears lovingly as she sucked me off, not long after I could feel that I was getting close. I grabbed her head lightly and thrusted as I came in her maw, she seems a bit surprised but she loosened up. I pulled out and she swallowed the rest, I apologized for not warning her that I was close.

"Its fine" she told me.

"Now, to really get to business" she added as she turned around.

She parted her tail and showed me her vagina, which was leaking a bit.

"Come on, don't leave me waiting" she said as she wagged her tail tauntingly.

"Fine" I said as I crawled to her and positioned myself just right.

She turned back to look at me and nodded, telling me to begin. I pushed Into her slowly until I felt a blockage, before I could do anything, she pushed herself back and it made me push even more into her. I had taken her virginity, it started to leak blood a bit and I got very frantic and tried to pull out, her long tail wrapped around my waist and made sure I didn't go anywhere.

"I'm okay, don't worry about me too much" she said with a wink.

I agreed reluctantly and pushed inside her slowly to make sure she was accustomed, after that I slowly thrusted into her at a slow pace. I slowly picked up the pace as we both got more used to it, I started to apply more force and she started to moan.

"Oh Austin" she moaned weakly.

"I love you Abby" I told her.

"I love you too" she told me quietly between moans.

I was loving this, I was having sex and with someone I loved. It's defiantly not how I had pictured my first time having sex would be like, I preferred this way more though.

"Austin, don't pull out" she said weakly after she moaned.

I quickened up and her moans became more frequent and short until they turned into mewls of delight and meows.

"She sounds so cute" I thought weakly as I felt that feeling of release coming.

From how her walls contracted and tightened around me, I could tell her climax was soon too. I synced up with her movements and thrusted one last time into her, us both orgasming together. I could feel her walls tighten around me as I shot loads into her, filling her womb up the brim.

I pulled out and collapsed on my ass on the bed in a tired and musky heap.

"That was amazing" she said as she turned around and laid down on me.

"Yeah, it was" I said between deep breaths.

"I love you Abby" I said as I slowly started to fall asleep from fatigue.

"I love you too sweetheart, get some sleep" she said as I slowly faded into my subconscious.

(Abby)

I've dreamed of that moment so many times but I never expected my first time would be with my own trainer. I walked into the bathroom and cleaned up the weak and messy patches of fur on my body, cleansing myself.

After I finished, I walked downstairs and went to the kitchen. Marin was on the couch and half asleep before she saw me.

"Hey sweetie, how come you're not sad anymore" she asked me.

"I finally found the one I love" I told her happily.

"Good for you sweetie, who is it?" she asked me curiously.

"Austin" I answered.

She chuckled and patted me on the head.

"You better treat my son right K'?" she told me jokingly.

"I will, I'll make sure he stays out of trouble" I told her as I walked into the kitchen.

"He's kinda annoyed by the fact that you lied to him about the mother thing." I told her.

"You told him?" She asked frantically.

"He's got to know sooner or later, I hope he doesn't hate me." She said quietly with a sigh.

They had a small fruit basket on the counter and I held it in my teeth as I brought it to Austin.

I brought it upstairs and placed it beside him and shook him awake.

"I've got you some food" i told him as he woke up.

"Thanks" he said as he patted me on the head and grabbed a pear.

We ate our share and I brought it back downstairs so they wouldn't spoil. I came back upstairs and rolled up in bed right next to him. He gave me a kiss on the cheek before going to sleep. I checked his dreams like I did before and what I saw made me so happy, it was him, me and he was smiling as he held me in his arms.

"I'll stay with you for as long as I live, I love you." I whispered to him as I laid down on his chest and fell asleep.


	2. Christmas chapter

**~Christmas chapter~**

**(Austin)**

"Wake up you two." I heard someone say, I slowly woke up, the sun beamed through the window and onto my face, making me groan in annoyance.

"Wake up." I heard someone say again, I opened my eyes to find Marin watching over me.

"What Is it?" I asked her.

"It's Christmas morning, get out of bed." She told me as she walked out the room, I sat up in bed and stretched out and yawned.

"Good morning Austin." I heard Abby say, she stretched out her long catlike body and laid down across my chest.

"Good morning." I told her as I caressed her head and back.

"Hurry up and get dressed before Marin comes up again, you're naked." She told me, which jolted me awake as I got up and dashed into my closet, I threw on some clothes quickly and walked out.

"Personally I preferred you the other way." She said quietly, talking about when I was naked.

"Not now." I told her hastily.

She whined playfully and we hurried downstairs, both of us a little worn out from last nights "mature fun". We quickly walked downstairs and into the living room, Marin and dad were laying beside each other on the couch.

"Took you long enough." Dad said as he put his arm around Marin, it seemed kind of awkward and out of place but normal at the same time.

I went over to our Christmas tree and looked at the presents, there were several for me and one for Abby, it was kinda small. She looked at it curiously and pawed at the box a bit.

"Can you open it for me?" Abby asked me.

"Sure." I told her as I open the small box to reveal a necklace inside, in the middle of it was a pure black heart.

"I thought it would be a good present for you." Marin told us worriedly, worrying about wether she liked it or not.

"It's amazing, I love it." Abby told her happily, I put it on her and she smiled, it looked really good on her.

I went through my presents while Abby sat by the fireplace, I got a couple game systems, some books, some new clothes and a new soccer ball.

"Thanks dad." I told him from across the room.

"Don't mention it." He said casually, he looked like he was a bit nervous and tired.

"Is something wrong?" I asked him.

"No, he's fine, just didn't get much sleep is all." Marin told me nervously.

"Okay... Mom." I told her carefully, I wanted to bring up the subject but I was trying to play my cards safely, there was a long moment of silence.

"I hope you don't hate me." Marin said sadly.

"I don't hate you, I'm a bit mad that I was told that my supposedly real mother died or left us when it was really just you." I told her, a little aggravated but trying to make sure i don't blow up on them.

"We did it for your own good." My dad told me.

"Why didn't you just tell me, it wouldn't have made any difference, I already treat her like my mother anyway." I told him.

"Because, it's not exactly deemed a good thing by society, you would of been ridiculed if people knew." He told me.

"It's my fault, I love you a lot and I have the best of hopes for you, like a normal mother would, but it's just my fault for being the way I am." Marin told me as she looked down sadly, I walked up to her and held her in an embrace.

"I wouldn't want it any other way, I still love you... Mom." I told her happily, she started to smile and cry at the same time.

"Thank you." She said as she hugged me back.

"Abby and Austin, don't you have something to tell your father?" Marin told us, Abby and I got real nervous and she came stand beside me.

"What is it?" He asked suspiciously.

"Abby and I are... mates." I said nervously, bracing myself for a beating, surprisingly nothing came.

"I knew that this would happen eventually." He said with a sigh and a big smile.

"Just don't make the same mistake I did." He told me casually, I waited for his explanation.

"Trusting them with a blowjob." He told me jokingly with a smile, Abby and I were both amazed.

Marin looked pissed, she immediately punched him over the head.

"What are you taking about!? You couldn't handle mine!" Marin said angrily as Abby and I laughed hysterically.

"The teeth." Dad said as he rubbed his head, still smiling jokingly.

"I love my family." I thought to myself as I looked down at Abby, who was smiling just as much as I was.


End file.
